Uninterruptible power supplies (UPS's) have long been used to provide at least temporary auxiliary power to electronic devices. A UPS is typically configured to switch between a primary power source and a standby power source as necessary to maintain constant power to a load.
Typically, the primary power source for a UPS is a utility power supply, and the standby power source may take the form of a battery system. The UPS will normally operate in a line mode in which the utility power signal is passed to the load when the utility power signal is within predefined parameters. In the line mode, the UPS will typically also charge the battery system. When the utility power falls outside of the predefined parameters, the UPS will switch to standby mode in which an AC signal is generated based on the energy stored in the battery system.
Distributed networks, such as communications networks, typically employ electronics remotely deployed across a wide geographical area. Examples of such distributed networks include CATV systems, conventional telephony systems, and cellular telephone towers.
Remotely deployed electronic devices typically obtain primary power from a local source, and the local power source is typically outside of the direct control of the operator of the distributed network. Where possible, remote electronics obtain primary power from an electrical power utility or the like. Where utility electrical power is unavailable, the primary power source may be provided by a generator powered by natural gas, propane, gasoline, or diesel oil or by an alternative energy source such as a wind generator or solar power panels. Whatever the source of primary power, a UPS is typically provided to provide standby power during periods of time in which the primary power source is unavailable for any reason.
In addition, such remotely deployed electronic devices are often left unattended for long periods of time. Maintenance and/or repair of remotely deployed electronic devices in a distributed network, as well as any UPS systems associated therewith, typically require the mobilization of a truck and crew. Desirably, the mobilization of a truck and crew for routine maintenance is minimized to reduce costs.
A special concern arises when a widespread utility power failure is experienced. In this situation, decisions must be made as to where to deploy trucks and crews. Improper deployment of trucks and crews may result in interruption of network service that could have been avoided with proper deployment of trucks and crews.
Conventionally, UPS systems used in distributed networks are designed to measure certain system parameters and transmit these parameters to a control center responsible for network maintenance and repair. Control centers typically deploy data processing software systems designed to assist with decisions related to maintenance and repair of UPS systems throughout the distributed network.
An object of the present invention is to provide improved data acquisition and processing systems for UPS systems remotely deployed throughout a distributed network.